inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakuryuu
Hakuryuu '''(白竜) is the captain of the team Unlimited Shining and Team Zero, that appears in the movie of Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Appearance He has long, platinum-color hair and has a white-silverish ponytail at the back which. His eyes are brown. He wears the uniform of his team and has the orange captain band. For his height, he is taller than some of his teammates and a fair skin color. Plot (GO) He is still set to appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. But it is confirmed that he will appear. He is shown to be the captain of team Unlimited Shining. In the movie, it can be seen that they will have a match with Raimon and that the team is beaten badly after Hakuryuu used White Hurricane. It is also shown that he talks to Tsurugi before he vanishes. They will also appear in the game, though only in the Shine Version of the Inazuma Eleven GO game. It is shown in the movie that he was in somesort of place where he is seen destroying it with his keshin and Kibayama was watching him. He will play against Raimon as the captain and a forward of Team Zero, and he will use his keshin hissatsu to break through Majin Pegasus, Sousha Maestro and Kensei Lancelot . Hissatsu *SH White Hurricane' (ホワイトハリケーン) *'SH White Breath' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Sword of Excalibur' *'OF Sprint Warp' (3DS/Wii Game) *'DF Air Bullet' (3DS/Wii Game) Keshin *'KH Holy Beast Shining Dragon' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Holy Knight Arthur '''(with Shuu's keshin) Trivia *His name consists of ''haku ''means 'white' and ''ryuu ''means 'dragon' which if connected means 'white dragon' which is connected to his keshin Shining Dragon. *It is said that he will appear exclusively in the Shine Version of the Inazuma Eleven GO game. *His appearance bears a resemblance to Fubuki Atsuya. *His facial expression bears a resemblance to Gouenji Shuuya. *He shares the same seiyuu with many memorable characters from other anime such as Grell Sutcliffe from Kuroshitsuji, Lelouch Vi Britania from Code Geass, Shinra Kishitani from Durarara!!, Kimihiro Watanuki from XxxHolic, Rikuo Nura from Nurarihyon no Mago, and many more. *He is the captain of Team Zero. *He is a SEED. *He seems to resemble N from Pokemon Black and White in terms of appearance, especially his hair. *Both him and Shuu also resemble Reshiram and Zekrom from the Pokemon movie, because Holy Beast Shining Dragon fires a energy beam like Reshiram, and Darkness God Dark Exodus slashes the ball with his swo rd, which is similiar to Zekrom since they are both physical. *His face looks more aggresive and evil than Shuu's, despite being more on the light side. *Before he left, he said something to Tsurugi about him being a third rate SEED. *Hakuryuu and Sein are both similar due to the colour of their shoot and the type of element, both are light type. *He and Shuu are 1000 years old. Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Unlimited Shining Category:Team Zero Category:Forwards Category:SEED Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Antagonist